


A Web

by ravensingsfire



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, banana spider, kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensingsfire/pseuds/ravensingsfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden trip to Brazil doesn't turn out quite the way it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetruedemon on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thetruedemon+on+Tumblr).



Tony Stark was bored, or that was what he told Steve Rogers when the “Star-spangled Man with a Plan” barged into his lab, demanding to know why Iron Man was taking a three week leave to Brazil. Boredom was always the best excuse for the billionaire. The team believed it—he had all but quit his former life of parties and anonymous sex—and no one really cared to know how he dispelled his boredom. Boredom was his privacy shield. Only one other was allowed behind it.

If only the Captain, or S.H.I.E.L.D. for that matter, only knew how compromised he really was. Perhaps they would try to lock him away like they attempted to do to Bruce Banner. Luckily the doctor was able to make a hasty escape with the help of Tony and without releasing the Hulk. No, they would use him; try to lure the object of his betrayal out of hiding to save him. Fury would then find a way to keep them near each other, just out of reach: torture in its finest form.

Tony wasn’t really trying to piss off Fury, that would just be an added bonus if the director found out, but he sure wasn’t going to try to piss off his lover, which was why he allowed a certain God of Mischief to drag him into the Brazilian jungle in mid-July.

Loki was on a mission of animal and plant conservation—as to why, Tony wasn’t sure. The Norse god wouldn’t answer his questions of it—and threatened the billionaire, (former) playboy, philanthropist with impotency if he wasn’t accompanied. They were drenched in sweat and humidity, trudging through ferns and undergrowth.

Loki was silent, clad in his usual leathers which stuck beautifully to his skin in the wet heat, searching for something. Tony would have helped, but, once again, the god was withholding information from him. The genius sometimes wondered why they kept their strange relationship, but Loki would suddenly turn to him, with no murderous gaze or sexual intent, and just kiss him. It was short but sweet and Tony enjoyed the brief moments of real intimacy the two egotists could share.

“Here we are,” Loki announced, pointing to the canopy above them. Tony rested his sweaty cheek against Loki’s shoulder, covering up his mortal body’s reaction to the heat.

“What am I looking at?” the human asked, searching the trees towering over them. Loki pointed to a close limp where tiny movement was barely noticeable. Tony leaned in, stepping away from his nature-crazed lover to watch leaf-cutter ants marching across the wood. “Why am I looking at insect life?”

“It is symbolic, is it not?” the god answered, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “When I tried to take over, I believe I was quoted in calling the human race ants beneath my boot.” 

“My darling reindeer,” Tony interrupted him with a smirk, turning in the god’s arms to face his rage. “If this is your attempt at sentiment…”

“Not at all, Anthony. I was merely going to apologize for throwing you out the window.”

“You made me fly us to Brazil so you could apologize?” Tony crossed his arms and leaned against one of the many surrounding trees.

“Stark, if you’d only let me…” but whatever he wanted Tony to do was suddenly drowned out by the billionaire’s shout of pain. The man jumped away from the banana tree, clutching his back, swearing colorfully.

“Something bit me,” he announced, rubbing the spot through his tank. Loki pulled his hands away and lifted the garment to view the supposed bite.

“I can heal this easily,” he murmured. Tony was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing; how, even in the sweltering heat, Loki’s body was a cool sensation. The god was pressing his cold hands to the billionaire’s lower back, inspecting the wound. He hissed as if in pain, covering his sudden and inappropriate arousal. He blushed as he felt most of his blood rush between his legs as Loki chanted in his ear. A chill spread across the wound as warmth filled every other body part that wasn’t already sweating.

“Are you well, Anthony?” Why did Loki’s voice have to be so breathy after healing magic? Tony groaned, leaning against the god’s chill. “Anthony,” Loki sounded concerned, “look at me.” The billionaire turned his head, panting and licking his lips, to stare into bright green eyes. He licked his lips again as he watch the god’s own move, not listening to what was being said.

“Anthony Edward Stark, are you well? TONY—” The billionaire pressed his lips and body against the Asgardian, moaning as the leather brushed his exposed arms. He clutched to his god, rocking his hips senselessly against the other’s legs. His name came out as a moan, passing from far from innocent lips.

“Loki,” he breathed back, eyes closing as the sorcerer rubbed his hand against the front of Tony’s pants.

The pale male above him grinned mischievously. “I don’t know what brought it on, Anthony, but…” A slender arm wrapped around his waist to grab at his ass. “…I believe we both are willing.”

There was a roll of thin hips and both males gasped, grasping each other tightly. “Yes,” Tony hissed, eyes rolling back. “More…”

Loki chuckled, licking the column of flesh that was suddenly presented to him as Tony threw his head back. “Patience, mortal,” he whispered into the throat, delicately wrapping his fingers around it. It was a small play of dominance, a reminder as to whom the billionaire belonged. He applied pressure ever so slightly with his fingertips, pausing with a grin when he made the man groan.

“Lo….ki….” Tony breathed, his throat straining against the cool flesh. “Please…more…”

The Liesmith chuckled. “How would you like to die today? Hmm, Anthony? From this?” He flexed his fingers, bruising the human’s neck with ease. “Or this?” His other hand slipped under the billionaire’s tank to grip the edges of the arc reactor. “Or perhaps this…”

Tony coughed air back into his lungs as the hands were suddenly removed and Loki knelt in front of him, nuzzling the front of the designer jeans with a pointed nose.

“Anything…even that…” Tony begged. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was close. He bucked into the light brush and moaned at the slightest amount of pressure.

“I think not,” the god smirked, grapping ahold of the human’s hips forceably and using the man’s weight to toss him to the jungle floor. “This is what you really want.” Loki straddled Tony with ease, his weight pushing the man firmly against the ground. Tony hissed as their groins met.

“Yes.”

“My taking complete control; your just lying there, helpless, taking anything I give you, hating me yet loving every second,” Loki whispered in his ear with a feral grin. Spidery fingers played with the waist band of Tony’s jeans; the man arched into the touch instinctually. “You love it.”

“God, Loki, just get on with it!”

Loki smirk, taking the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down at a mischieviously slow pace. Tony grounded out his name through clenched jaws twice before the pants and undergarments were suddenly and violently removed. Both men hissed at the release of tension, clawing at the remaining cloth and leather.

Soon Loki had Tony flipped and nude and prepare, easing into him with what he would later deny as care. He leaned over, folding his body around the smaller man, locking them together. This was their strange intimacy. Lying naked against each other, pretending they were more than just enemies. They would ignore the feelings later, noting them as weakness built on passion, never allowing themselves to fall in love.

They rocked together, moaning and writhing in tandem, disturbing the birds in the canopy above them. Loki leaned back to touch the mark left by the creature on Tony’s lower back, and the man groaned in heat and discomfort. The human roughly bucked in revenge, setting a new rhythm of harshness and biting and clawing.

Loki climaxed first with a growl, biting the base of the billionaire’s neck as he faltered in his thrusts. Still unsatisfied, Tony continued to rock back on the god’s softening manhood.

“Anthony,” the trickster warned and gripped at the man’s hips. Tony let out a strangled cry as Loki pulled out and reached around to grip him.

The man let out a whiny, “more”, too lost in the pleasure to even think of cracking yet another performance issue joke. The god chuckled at him, content to finish the tryst out.

—-

“A banana spider,” Bruce Banner concluded after looking at the mark. Tony immediately sought his help after he returned from Brazil. The sex had been amazing, lasting four hours in the least. The billionaire knew something was wrong when he outlasted the God of Mischief twice and feared for the worst.

“A banana spider?”

“The venom can increase sexual desire. It’s being tested as an aid for impotent men. With whom were you with again?”  
Tony shook his head, grinning. “Just a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the article for the science behind this (because there is science behind it): 
> 
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sciencetech/article-1363810/Spider-venom-cause-hour-erections-new-Viagra.html
> 
> Written on a prompt from thetruedemon on Tumblr for her birthday.


End file.
